Isn't Everything Wonderful Now?
by Zanessaliveinlove4evr
Summary: She was young when it happened. She remembered crying in the bathtub for hours…. He would close his eyes and picture the perfect girl. His heart sang the day he opened his eyes and there she was next door, seventeen and beautiful. TxG. rated M.
1. Simon&Me in the Bathtub

**Authors Note: Okay, so wow I haven't uploaded anything in like what? A year? Well I have started to get a lot of reviews lately, and I love it! So, I figured I will upload a new story, and see what people think about it. So, I hope you all enjoy it! Oh and I am having some big relationship trouble of my own, with this kid named Troy, but you see I have a boyfriend…anyway, here it is, PM or review with any story ideas, relationship advice for me, or…..just tell me if I should continue! ((keep in mind that im not sure where I am going with this, give me ideas!)) **

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Disney's characters, although I really wish I owned my Troy-Boy. :)

**Summary: **She was young when it happened. She remembered crying in the bathtub for hours…. He would close his eyes and picture the perfect girl. His heart sang the day he opened his eyes and there she was next door, seventeen and beautiful. **TxG.**

"_I close my eyes when it gets to sad_

_I think thoughts that I know are bad_

_I close my eyes and count to ten _

_Hope it's over when I open them_

_I want the things I had before_

_Like a Star war's poster on my bedroom door_

_I wish could count to ten and make everything be_

_Wonderful again_ "

"_**Wonderful,**_

_**Everclear"**_

**Isn't Everything Wonderful Now?**

**June 2000**

_Gabi's POV_

_Long hours, maybe even more, she would sit, red eyed, curled up in her bathtub with her teddy bear Simon, just thinking and crying silently. Her small toes pressed against the strong white plastic, her toned legs bent, cramped in the small space. All she could do was pray to God the yelling wouldn't start again._

_The voices were strong, they carried up the stairwell, pounding against her ear drums. First the boom of her father, Stephen Montez, then the horrible screeching rages of her mother, Claudia Montez._

_Her small eye lids smashed together, her long black eyelashes intertwining together as she counted slowly to ten. The magic number._

"_1" Still ferocious voices coming from the lower story of the house._

"_2" A women's scream._

"_3" Heavy footsteps._

"_4" Her name was called, a woman's echoing voice._

"_5" The floorboards on the stairs creaked slowly._

"_6" Again._

"_7" More angry words._

"_8" The small black handle to the bathroom door jiggles frantically._

"_9" Silence._

"_10" An uncontrollable flood of tears._

_She opened her eyes just as the crisp white bathroom door swung open to reveal her worried mother. "Gabriella, were leaving."_

**September 2008**

_Gabi's POV._

The seventeen year old Gabriella was so bored. She stared at the passing trees and cars as she sped along the highway in the passenger seat of her mom's Volvo. She was moving for the second time since she was ten.

It was a long drive from Atlanta, Georgia, all the way to Albuquerque, New Mexico. When Gabriella was ten years old, seven years ago, her parents had gotten into one of their last fights. So many things had built up between them she guessed, that they just couldn't stand each other anymore. So her mother, Claudia Montez, packed her and her daughter's things and left in the middle of the night, June, 17, 2000. That was the last time she had seen her father, or the bright lights of New York City, because her mother dragged her along to Atlanta, Georgia where her grandmother lived.

Gabriella shifted once again uncomfortably in her ripped and faded blue jean shorts. She stretched her bright pink toes and leaned her head against her hand, gently closing her eyes. Gabriella's past had tormented her. She had loved her father so much, and she had loved New York City even more. But when everything you love is just taken away from you in a mere second you feel empty inside, like there is nothing to live for, like there is nothing to love.

She didn't really care that she had to leave Georgia. She pretty much hadn't cared about anything for a while now. Her life was hopeless in her mind. There was nothing for her, there was nothing right in the world.

She felt like her home had vanished, even though she wasn't really sure where her home even was, she just felt empty inside. So hopeless.

After a fourteen hour car ride, the small white Volvo finally pulled into a cobblestone driveway, that belonged to a warm yellow house, that had fresh looking siding, and a beautiful wooden door.

"Gabs? Hun?" her mom said shaking her pink tee-shirt clad shoulder "we're here!"

"God mom, could you have a picked a farther place to move to?" Gabriella said sarcastically, which was followed by a yawn. She slid her bare feet into her flip flops and crouched as she exited the car. She stood stretching as she watched the large van reading "We treat your Furniture with care!" pull up to the curb and start to unload large card board boxes from the back.

Curiously she followed her mom into the quaint little house. To her it kind of resembled a cottage that little read riding hood might live in, but that was okay with her.

After getting a quick tour of the house with her mom, Gabriella was sent back out to help bring in the smaller boxes. As she slammed the door to the garage she heard a constant "thump-thump-thump" coming from the house next door.

Her dark coffee eyes looked up searching for the source of the noise only to land on a shirtless boy, about her age next door dribbling a basketball up and own the court. "God" she breathed, her eyes scanning over his perfectly sculpted abs and biceps, and the swooshy dirty blonde hair hanging in his eyes.

The boy, feeling eyes on him looked up breathlessly after just shooting a three pointer. He stopped, frozen from shock as his baby blue eyes met the swollen brown eyes. The next thing she knew he was smiling from ear to ear, his pearly white teeth glinting in the sun.

Even though her mother had called her out on it many times, Gabriella constantly judged people, like she was doing now.

'I bet he has the world's biggest ego…." She mumbled under her breath,

She glanced up at him again, and began to slowly make her way down the driveway, tauntingly moving her hips, her olive skin glowing in the sunlight. She felt so empty, like she had left her heart in New York, at her father's house, in the small upstairs bathtub.

She slowly bent down and picked up a box, containing some old books and toys, and a small worn teddy bear that she had had since she was ten. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She had lost herself a long time ago.

She stuffed the bear back in the box and made her way back up the driveway, sneaking a glance at the shirtless boy.

"Damn him, and his hot six pack, for living next door." She cursed as she pushed through the garage door and into her new kitchen.

**September 2008**

_Troy's POV._

"Troy Alexander Bolton, it's almost two o'clock get your behind out of bed!" troy moaned, lifting the pillow over his head, to block the sound of his mother's angry voice out of his head.

"God," Troy though slowly rising out of his bed, squinting in the mid afternoon sunlight reaching from his window, "Life's a bitch."

Troy stretched and lazily walked around his room looking for the bright red material that was bound to be allaying around somewhere. When he found his gym shorts he slowly slipped them on, walking into the bathroom. "I look like shit…" He said splashing cold water onto his face.

After taking a bite out of a blueberry muffin and grabbing his basketball, troy escaped from his mother's wrath out onto the driveway. He dribbled the ball slowly and shot a three pointer. After shooting and making it with nothing but net, he noticed it.

Next door, there was finally a moving truck. He finally had neighbors. For the first time in months since little Martha Sue, the grandmother of he local Presbyterian Church's minister had passed away, no one had been interested in the house. He remembered coming outside and playing hoops watching the withered old lady, attempt to weed her garden. He sighed flicking his shaggy hair out of his eyes, when…

There she was. Looking about seventeen, and damn hot.

"Holy…….." Troy mouthed bouncing the orange object on the cool concrete, she was standing there gracefully, a puzzled expression on he face. Her skin was gleaming in the mid afternoon sunlight. Gosh, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Her little button nose scrunched as if she had smelt something bad, and turned away from him, waltzing down the driveway, swaying her perfectly round hips in the process.

"That? _That's _my new neighbor….well I guess life isn't such a bitch after all!" he thought happily, shooting a another lay up.

**AN: The more reviews, the happier I am, the happier I am, the more I update :)**


	2. The Third Person

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys, but I really need some help with this storyline, suggestions please, I mean like, I'm being pretty generous, I'm asking you what type of story you want to read, so speak up kiddos

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys, but I really need some help with this storyline, suggestions please, I mean like, I'm being pretty generous, I'm asking you what type of story you want to read, so speak up kiddos! Well thanks again! Getting those little "FF Favorite Author" alerts really make my day! Enjoy :)**

**Isn't Everything Wonderful Now?**

**Chapter 2**

"There…. Wait, a little to the left, okay, now… higher!" Gabriella's mother instructed biting her flimsy nails, as she watched her slender daughter hold up the brown abstract painting, aligning it perfectly on the wall.

"Mom, c'mon, my arms are getting tired, and I still haven't finished setting up the stuff in my room yet, please, can't this do?"

Mrs. Montez strutted forward in her clicking stilettos, grabbing the edges of the painting and hoisting it out of Gabriella's grasp. "Fine go now, but you are going to have to help me with this later!" she said over her shoulder as she stalked into the bright yellow kitchen.

Finally freed from her mother's wrath, Gabriella skipped up the steps and crashed onto the bed in her playful, purple bedroom. She sighed, rolling over in her overstuffed pillows, her clean, shaven legs smooth against the furry fabric of her comforter.

Gabriella started to drift into thoughts about her soon to be high school, East High, which she would be attending for the first time tomorrow, but her gloomy thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a slamming car door, echoing from her neighbors drive way. Being the curious girl she was she lifted the blinds on her window and peered out.

So far, she had been in Albuquerque for two days, and had only seen to people around her age, the basketball kid from next door, and some girl down the block she had seen the previous day, washing her dog outside.

But now she could successfully add another one onto her list, stepping out of a small, light blue, Mazda 3, was a blonde and busty girl. She had tan skin the dipped in and out among her beautiful features. Her bright white teeth sparkled in the sunlight as she parted her lips in a half smile. On her shoulder was the latest design of the Coach Brand purse, showing she must come from a family of good fortune.

Walking slowly down the driveway, with a seductive smile on his face, was that gorgeous boy. The wonderful, hot sexy abed boy, which had shot three pointers, shirtless on his driveway just the other day.

"I should have known he had a slut……." She mumbled as she unlocked her window pane, lifting it up so a small breeze could circulate through her room.

She heaved a pile of boxes off her dresser, and started to un-pack clothes from them, hanging them delicately in her closet.

She heard a high pitched girls giggle bounce through the air, she stopped shoving her jeans into the bottom drawer of her bureau and peered once again out the window, this time leaning out farther so she could get a better look.

"Come here, you." Then tan basketball boy said, grabbing the girl by her waist and pulling her into a suffocating hug.

"Stop silly!" she said giggling "I can't breathe!"

Once he released her he put his left hand on the small of her tanned back, looking deep into her eyes. "Gosh, Meg, I haven't seen in like what? Two days?" The girl giggled again, but softer this time.

"My life sucks" Gabi thought, "look at them. If only I didn't have a fucked up past, I could have my own basketball boy like that girl. " Gabriella looked down at her chipping pink nail polish, then looked down at the girl on the driveway and inspected her perfectly manicured hands.

"Uhm, hey something's been on my mind lately…and I really wish this didn't have to happen now… but" The blonde girl said her eyes focusing on her flip flops.

Gabriella felt the familiar sensation of guilt swell in her stomach, as she suddenly felt guilty for listening in on someone else's conversation.

Startling her, and interrupting her thoughts, she heard her mother call her name. Gabriella twisted around but tripped over her one of the many boxes in her room, and lost her footing. She glided backwards and felt her head crash into her window pane, as she slid over the window seal and flailed her arms in mid air.

Now, Gabriella's house is two stories high, but luckily her house was off official government code and only had eight foot ceilings in the down stairs, and her house did not have a basement, which mean' t that if you fell from the second story up stairs bedroom window, the fall wouldn't be to painful. But to Gabriella, it was.

After feeling her self fly through mid air and land on the damp grass in the cool morning light, she heard a girls startled shriek sound from behind her, which was expected.

"Oh my God!" Behind her she heard someone's quick jogging footsteps.

"Hey, you okay?" She felt a warm, but soft touch graze her shoulder and felt electrifying sparks shoot through her skin, and spread through her bloodstream. The voice spoke again, oh that brilliant, brilliant voice "Are you okay…." She was silent as she drank in the beautiful deep voice booming from behind her.

"Uhm-er- Yeah, " she said picking her back up off the ground and rubbing her elbow, "Um, I'm totally fine" She stumbled again, standing up and brushing the dirt off her butt.

"That was quite a fall you had there…." For the First time she looked up into the blue eyes. They were gorgeous too, just like his voice, and his touch. They were like waves crashing over each other in a tropical storm of desire. "What happened?"

His eyes sparkled, as he shoved his hands in his pockets looking up to examine the window above them. In that small moment Gabriella breathed him in, His lazy, but sexy form, the musky sent of his deodorant, the swooshy hair and the beautiful eyes. His nose was sharp and perfectly carved, along with his thin quivering lips. You could see the form of his defined pecks and biceps through his flimsy white tee.

"Oh, I was just you know…" She choked looking again into his deep sea blue eyes. "I just tripped"

She looked down at the grass between her bare toes as she watched the slender blonde approach behind the boy in the grass. She was wearing a small pink, summer dress and a pair of worn flip flops. Her cleavage practically spilled out of the top of her dress, and a pearl necklace was situated around her tan neck.

'Oh my gosh, you gave me a fright!" said the tall blonde, offering Gabriella a warm smile. "I'm Meg, I live just down the block, on Westminster Street." She lifted her warm hand, in an offer of peace.

Gabriella grasped her hand. "Hi, it's really nice to meet you! I'm Gabriella, I'm sorry to interrupt y'all with my clumsiness, I'll just be on my way." She turned embarrassed as she shifted un-easily in her white wife beater.

Secretly, she just wanted to get inside and put some ice on her back, it was aching horribly.

"Wait!" Called the boy's husky voice she stopped in her tracks and looked innocently over her shoulder.

"I'm Troy Bolton," the gorgeous basketball boy said "Your neighbor, as you can see"

"Cool, I guess I will see you too around" she said glancing again at he beautiful girl next to him, she felt and expression of jealously flash across her face but quickly covered it with a smile as she entered her side door into her kitchen.

Later that night Gabriella sat silently in her room, her window was cracked open, and she took long measures to make sure she was very careful with her balance when she was around it.

After her embarrassing fall, Gabriella had a nice big purple bruise covering her back, and a grass stain in her favorite pair of sweats. But other than that she was fine, well at least physically. But mentally she found her self slightly miserable, embarrassed, and yearning for Troy's sparking touch.

She loved his name and his eyes and his swooshy hair and everything. But she had to hold herself back. Ever since she was a little girl her father had told her that she couldn't have everything she wanted, and that she will seldom be loved.

This was a lie.

But it would take a lot more than a simple "I love you" to prove it to her.

And then she started with her habit again, over thinking things. The thoughts of her watching hopelessly in the dangerous halls of East High as every gorgeous boy and every gorgeous girl flaunted themselves to the world, as she stood, tear stained in the corner of lockers. From that moment on, she forced her self to hate Troy Bolton.

She thought she would never be loved.

She would never get her "Wonderful".

**An: Hey guys, REVIEW!! &give me some ideas. I know you all have creative minds, you can even PM me if you want. Thanks a lot! :)**


	3. Wanna Ride?

AN: Thanks for the reviews

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. They make my heart jump :) well I'm having some sucky Author's Block, want to help me cure it? **

**Isn't Everything Wonderful Now?**

**Troy's POV**

Troy's heart was sinking in his chest, slowly but surely. He loved her, he loved her so much. How could she? Why would she? He didn't know who to blame. But he needed to punch something, either that or play basketball. Troy slowly rubbed the pressure point on his nose, tapping his pencil on his desk. He had been working on his math worksheet for thirty minutes and he still hadn't finished problem number one. Thoughts slowly whirled around his brain. Yeah, he had mentally complimented a few girls, been mean to his parents a few times, he had even flirted with some random strangers, but really? What did he do, to deserve this? He loved her. He loved her…so much.

The bell rang and Troy practically jumped from his seat shoving his papers in his binder and rushing from the classroom. Word must have gotten around about what had gone down between them, because as the classrooms emptied, and students began to drown the halls, girls waved, and smiled seductively in Troy's direction. But he didn't care, nope, not one bit.

He needed to get to practice.

He needed to sweat.

He needed to forget about her.

He needed to lose focus, and do what he loved most, play basketball.

Just as he turned the corner to enter the gym, a mob of blonde hair stepped into his path, and it wasn't Meg….Sharpay. Or as other student's called her, "The Ice Princess".

"Hey Troy," the nasally voice intruded into his thoughts, "I heard about Meg, I'm so sorry….."

Troy rolled his eyes, heaving his heavy gym back up more onto his shoulder.

Troy had really never been intentionally mean to someone unless that had assaulted him in some way, but now wasn't the time to mess with him. He considered knocking her down and walking over her tight sparkly pink shirt, but his better judgment got the best of him. "Erm, thanks Sharpay, but I've got to get to practice."

"Oh, sure thing babe, toodles." She waved her bright red nails in his direction, has he scoffed at the nick name she had used, dodging around her and into his safe haven, they gym.

After changing into his practice jersey, he'd had finally made his way out onto the court, his best friend Chad, right behind him.

Chad Danforth had been Troy's best friend since middle school, and would always be. He had slightly poofy hair that curled out in small ringlets. His skin was dark, but not as dark as his friends Zeke's skin. Even though Chad often was sarcastic and joked a lot, troy knew he could trust him with almost anything, because when you needed Chad to be serious he was serious, and he would listen.

"It's okay dude, you'll survive" Chad said clapping Troy on the back as they gathered around the coach, "I mean it's just one girl, right?"

"Sure Chad." Troy said emotionlessly, grabbing a basketball off the rack and dribbling it on the ground.

"Alright Wildcats!!" Troy called, as the other players evacuated the locker room, "today we're going to scrimmage, and maybe play some on one, Cross!" Troy pointed his finger at Jason Cross, one of the other friends in his group who had shaggy brown hair "You need to work on your speed and agility, Borman!" he said motioning to a tall blonde boy "I think your going to be moved to defense, other than that…let's play some ball!" Troy threw the ball to Chad who passed it to Zeke, and the scrimmage began.

Troy lazily buttoned his jeans, practice had just ended and it was just him and Chad in the locker room.

"Well, what really happened man? I mean it can't be that bad…" Chad said slipping on his 'East High Wildcat' tee shirt after getting out of the shower.

"I don't know dude, all the sudden she just got all emotional. I was trying to comfort her and she said it had to stop…and then……" Troy looked almost on the verge of tears himself, as he was threading his belt through the loops of his dark washed jeans.

"Then what?" asked Chad curiously.

"She's moving. She told me she's moving….to New York City. Apparently her mom met some bachelor up there on a business trip, and they are getting married after Christmas." Troy sighed shoving his feet into his shoes. Why couldn't Meg just stay with him? Why did she have to move all the way across the country for her mom? It just wasn't fair to him, or her.

"Oh. Moving, I just thought that she…you know…broke things off with you. Are you guys going to troy one of those long distance deals?" Chad asked flicking the dark haired ringlets out of his face.

"Dude, that's pointless. Do you know how boring my sex life would be also? Damn it!" Troy stood up zipping his gym bag. "Well I'm going to go man, see yah tomorrow."

Troy huffed, heaving his gym bag over his shoulder. Troy had loved Meg so much. So damn much. His sneakers padded slowly down the sidewalk, as he walked in a slow, lazy gait towards his car.

Meg, Meg Hoffman. She was supposed to stay with him forever. Forever and ever. He had been going out with her since John Chilton's party, freshman year. But of course, life was a bitch, and she had to go, leave him. His heart was sinking, sinking so fast. At least he had forgotten about her for an hour and half while playing basketball. Basketball had been his escape from his troubles since seventh grade, it was his physical stress reliever, well that and getting laid. But he would probably pick basketball over that anytime.

He had just rounded the corner, when Troy so a small quivering figure situated on the bench outside the front doors of the school. The figure, obviously a girl, was wearing a dark blue hoodie, and light ripped blue jeans. Cascading down her back were gorgeous midnight black strands of curls. They looked silky in the light of the setting Albuquerque sun. Reaching her fingers towards the back of her neck, the girl slowly pulled up the hood of her jacket. He watched her body tremble, and Troy couldn't help but find it look strangely erotic. The dark haired girl must be waiting for a ride, considering she was situated on the bench, her binder at her feet, along with her lime green gym bag.

He heard her sniffle slightly as he approached her from behind. "Who the hell is that?" He thought. He had never seen them before, because if he had he would remember that gorgeous long hair. He side stepped around the bench and stopped beside the trembling figure, "Are you okay?" he asked caringly.

**Gabriella's POV**

Gabriella froze. Was she okay? No. Had she heard that voice ask her that before? Yes. And gosh, it was the most beautiful voice she had ever heard, but she couldn't fall that boy, she had promised herself that.

"Troy?" She asked peering up from under her hood.

Troy looked down at her with a stunned expression that soon turned into a look of realization. "Gabriella? What are you doing out here so late?"

She choked again, upon gazing into his stunning orbs. "Waiting." She said simply looking down at the pavement in front of her.

"For what?" Troy asked.

"My ride" She answered.

"Oh" he said.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"I have a car…" he said gesturing towards the parking lot.

"I'm fine." She responded blinking her long lashes. She new if she got that car with him she would be giving in, falling for him. She had only looked at him twice, trying not to get lost in his eyes.

**Troy's POV**

Did she just reject his offer? He looked down at her again. Her eyes were big and bright. They were the loveliest color of brown, they were even prettier than Meg's.

Whoa.

Did he just think that? No, you love Meg, he told himself.

"Excuse me?" Troy asked, slightly confused.

"I said I'm fine" Gabriella said, still staring straight forward at the street lamps.

"C'mon, going with me is better than waiting here all alone…" Troy said, trying again.

He was still looking at her intently, begging her eyes to look up at him through those long dark lashes, they didn't. Her bright blue hood slipped from her head. Revealing her beautiful curls, that fell off her shoulders, and past the swell of her breasts. He found himself looking at those next. "Stop it Troy…" he thought to himself "Don't be a perv." He scorned himself.

He shifted his body weight to the side, and licked his lips. He heard a car engine rumble, approaching in the pick up lane, but he never averted his eyes from her. "Gabriella?" he asked looking down at the gorgeous girl he barely even knew.

"Bye Troy." She said picking up her things, she brushed past him on her way to the small Volvo that pulled up in the pick up lane. He felt a tingly sensation in his elbow, from where she had got up and brushed past him. His blood felt warm and full of happiness as he watched the small car drive away. He could still smell the vibrant vanilla scent from where she had walked by a moment before. The air around him felt thinner, and he felt even lighter as he walked across the parking lot towards his truck. Gabriella. Gabriella Montez. My neighbor.

"I'm home!" Troy yelled tossing his bag and binder to the floor in the foyer as he clattered into the kitchen. He dropped his keys on the counter and poured some orange juice in a glass cup. When he had pull into his driveway, he had eyed his Gabriella's house, looking for any sign of her, but only saw the light in her bedroom window. Why had she acted towards him like that? With that attitude? Like he had done something to her. Maybe it was because of Meg, maybe se thought they were still together. You know, since they were introduced yesterday. Troy sighed slapping the counter, and running a hand through his hair thoughtfully. When he looked in her eyes, he could see hurt and discomfort. She had this air about her, like she was never sure of herself, like maybe she was living her life in third person. She evoked him though, he yearned to know more. And the tingles? The lovely sensation he had received from her touch? It was amazing, almost…angelic. That described her, an angel in his foggy, and bitch of a life. Maybe she was sent from above, just maybe.

**Gabriella's POV**

Gabriella's first day of school had been lifeless. The school was one for the arts, but then there was also the Decathlon team, but she was not going to join that until she was sure of her classes. She had seen Meg today, she was in three of her classes, and the girl she saw washing her dog the other day was in her first period Computer Graphics class. She didn't have any classes with Troy though, unfortunately.

She had learned a lot about the social scale today, when she walked down the hall this morning she got a lot of cat calls, and one boy even offered to show her to her classes. He was blonde and had little boy like features. He had told her he was into the drama department. His name was Ryan Evans, and she found him particularly annoying, as she did his sister, Sharpay Evans, who was apparently the highest on the social status, and could be quite the bitch.

You see today, she had accidentally run into her outside the music room. Sharpay and shoved her to the side and told her to "watch where she was going, and to watch out for who she is running over". But Gabriella didn't really care. So what if guys found her attractive. She wouldn't be falling into anyone's traps. She was attempting to go through East High unnoticed, well that was her plan.

Then she heard about Troy Bolton aka "basketball God". Of course she had been right, he had the biggest ego ever. Gabriella closed her laptop, after checking her e-mail and fell on her cushiony bed. Troy was the most wanted boy at East High, and she was praying to god he move away, so she wouldn't have to be known as his neighbor. She had spoken with him only once today, after school when she was waiting on her mom to come pick her up. He was gorgeous. That was the truth, but she couldn't let him get to her. Anyways, she had heard he was with Meg, so that settled her problems.

Friend wise, Gabriella had only met one girl. Taylor McKessie. She had long dark hair, and dark skin that looked stunningly smooth in the school's florescent light. She was the captain of the Scholastic decathlon team, and had offered Gabriella a spot, but she had politely refused. Truthfully, Gabriella liked Taylor a lot, she had spent most of her day with her while she had been avoiding the annoying Ryan boy.

So really….

East high was hell.

**AN: Ok so in this chapter you kind of learned a tad bit about Troy, and you learned about the relationship between him and Meg. Then Gabriella was just kind of thinking about school an stuff. Sorry if that was boring…… :) review, please! And here is the question I was you to answer in your review…**

_**What do you want this story to be about? **_

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**


	4. Playing in the Rain

AN: I'm giving out a thank you and a big hug, to those who reviewed ;) Ok, so in this chapter…

**AN: I'm giving out a thank you and a big hug, to those who reviewed ;) Ok, so in this chapter…..**

**Isn't Everything Wonderful Now?**

**Troy's POV**

**December 25****th**** 1999**

"_Grandpa! Merry Christmas!" The nine year old Troy yelled running across the living room to the front door. Troy's Grandfather wobbled into the foyer._

"_Merry Christmas, Troy! My, you've grown about an inch since I saw you last, next thing I know you'll be taller than me!" said his grandfather, Andre Murphree, while hugging Troy and patting his fluffy head. "Jack, Claire!" Troy's grandfather said joyfully, welcoming them into a light hug. _

"_Hey dad! How are you?" asked a Claire Bolton, Troy's mother._

"_I'm just fine, darling, it's Christmas, why wouldn't I be?" Andre said bending down again and putting a basket of colorfully wrapped presents on the floor. _

"_C'mon Grandpa!" troy said reaching for his grandfather's worn hand, "I want to show you the new buzz light year doll Santa Clause brought me!" Troy hung to his grandpa's hand, dragging him through the living room to the large, twinkling Christmas tree. Troy's Grandpa was his hero, he looked up to him more than any other person in the world. His Grandpa, with his large glasses, and white hair, bent down next to Troy who was lifting his new action figure out of the box. Troy loved his Grandpa, more then he loved Buzz Light year, or Christen Huang, his third grade crush._

"_Isn't cool, grandpa?' it even has a string, look!" Troy pulled a small white string attached to Buzz's back, and the doll made a loud commanding sound then Buzz called 'To infinity and beyond'. "Well that's mighty nice of Santa to give that to you, isn't it?" Asked His grandfather._

"_It sure is Grandpa, if I ever met Santa I would tell him thank you!" Troy paused gazing up at his Grandpa. "You wanna play some catch Grandpa?" Troy asked eagerly, his blue eyes sparking with excitement. _

"_Troy, I'm a lot older than I used to be, It's just to much for my old body, I'm sorry kiddo, maybe your dad….." Troy's grandfather stopped talking and gasped, he fell backwards from his kneeling position and crashed into the couch, his eyes grew wide and then rolled slowly back into his head, his hand clutching the spot where is heart was. _

"_Grandpa?!" Troy shrieked. Troy shook his grandfather and when he didn't move Troy got mad "Grandpa! Listen to me! Grandpa! Grandpa?!" No response. "Mom?!" Troy was crying so hard he couldn't breathe. "Mom…-Momma..-hurry, oh Grandpa…" Troy managed between gasping breaths, Troy couldn't stand looking at his Grandpa's still body anymore, he turned and crashed into the large cushions of his couch, barely breathing, and crying his heart out. _

_That was the worst Christmas present ever._

Troy's breath caught in his throat, he felt his right arm jerk in its socket as he was pulled sideways into Mr. Gregory's empty science lab. "What the—" Troy sputtered practically tripping around the soft body, whose hand was holding his.

"I wanted to say goodbye…" the soft voice spoke, as soft lips placed a chaste kiss on the side of his mouth. He felt a hand cup his left cheek. "I love you." There was silence, Troy said nothing. "Troy?" the name was spoken in a hoarse whisper.

"Meg…..stop." Troy said lifting the delicate hand from his smooth cheek. He slowly rubbed her palm with his thumb, then gingerly dropped her hand.

"Why? I love you, believe it." She said her light brown eyes looking into his blue eyes.

Troy couldn't help but notice how much prettier another pair of brown eyes were. "Well I'm sorry, you're not my girlfriend anymore. And that's not my fault." He scoffed.

"Tory, I'm leaving," she said a sparkling tear slipping down her tan cheek. "I- I'm probably never going to see you again I-I- I'm sorry Troy." She shuddered violently between sobs. Troy reached his hand up to intertwine with the gold strands of hair slipping over her shoulders, and guide her tear stained face to the crook of his neck. "I love you too."

He felt a buzz through her jeans and looked up at her red eyes. She lifted her cell phone out of her pocket and wipe stray tears from her eyes. "Bye Troy." She said softly as she strides slowly out of the room, wiping tears from her cheeks.

That was the last thing she would say to him for a while.

Troy stood in shock, pondering on whether he should run after her or not. But he decided that she wasn't his anymore, and that would just make him even sadder. Troy felt something wet and warm slip down his cheek. But he didn't wipe it away. He hadn't cried for a real reason in a while. He stood there, leaning against the desk, small amounts of tears pouring from his eyes. Finally he reached his hand up and touched his face. He sniffled slightly and pulled the hem of his shirt up to wipe of his eyes, break was almost over

After composing himself, Troy entered the dangerous hall. He had chemistry next, and he was dreading it. As he slowly stepped around the corner in the hall something warm hit him and the next thing he knew he was kneeling in a pile of scattered papers. "Oh my god." Troy said with out even looking up to see who he ran into, "I'm so sorry!" he said apologetically, picking up the papers. His mind slowly went into shock as he read the bubbly handwriting at the top of an English essay…. 'Gabriella Montez'. He looked up stunned, sparks were immediately shred between the two as there eyes met. He felt his heart melt at the sight of her glowing skin, as she crouched shoving all the papers she could into her binder. "I'm sorry Gabi."

Gabriella's eye's turned a shade lighter, and he swore he say them get watery. "Do not call me that." She said sternly, shoving the last of her papers into her binder. She got up swiftly and marched around him, the soft skin on her leg rubbing his shoulder.

Sparks.

Like fireworks.

Exploding.

In his shoulder.

He couldn't' get enough of her.

She was like his rare addiction…well that and basketball.

But he could never love anyone other than Meg, or at least that is what he thought.

He had now learned not to get too attached to anything he loved a lot, because when everything seems to be at its best, when everything seems…..

_Wonderful,_

It leaves, like it was hanging by a thread, and that thread has been snapped by the will of God, and your left standing there, watching everything you slip away from you.

_Everything._

Troy's thoughts were interrupted by his basketball coach, also known as his dad, who was walking down the hallway past him.

"Hey, practice is cancelled, Aunt Margaret's coming over tonight, and we are going out to dinner, will you stay home and watch Anna grace while we are gone?" Asked his father impatiently, stuffing a manila folder under his arm.

Troy felt bombarded, but didn't care much, because he obviously didn't have any plans since Meg was gone. "Sure dad, what time do I need to home…?

Anna grace was his cousin, but she happened to be three years old. Troy was infatuated by her. He knew when she was older she would infatuate many more boys. She had the same blue eyes as Troy. Except a tad darker, which everyone seemed to point out. She had curly hair that reached her shoulders. It was a dark brown, so dark it was almost black. She had small features that reminded him of a puppy but only cuter. She was always dressed in the cutest little outfits, and her little giggle made his face stretch in a smile that was always stuck on his face whenever he was around her. This was one person troy wasn't afraid to love. He loved her so much, even if she was three and messy.

"Twoy!" The small voice carried through Troy's living room. He smiled and set down the remote to the television. He had gotten home from school an hour ago, and it was now about four thirty.

Troy snuck slowly and silently through his kitchen. "I think Troy's in the living room Anna Grace" He heard his mother say in the other room, "Why don't you go get him?"

"Otay!" he heard little pattering footsteps near the corner. Troy silently counted to three and jumped out in front of her when she came into view. "Boo!" he called grabbing her by the waist and hoisting her up to his hip.

The small toddler screeched and giggled fighting Troy's strong fingers that were tickling her side. "Twoyy!' she said between giggles. He stopped tickling her and poked her nose. "Hey there Anna Grace, are you ready to have some fun tonight?"

She giggled again grabbing his nose "Yes!" she said loudly, emphasizing her vowels. "Good because we are gunna have so much fun, baby girl!" He swung her of his hip and set her on the tile floor. Anna grace grabbed Troy's right pinky finger with her small hand as he started walking towards the foyer where his parents and Aunt Margaret were talking.

"Okay, Anna Grace, you better mind Troy until we get back okay?" his Aunt said nodding her head at the little girl.

Anna Grace twisted her arms up in a shrug, but nodded her head in agreement, but then she smiled and looked up at Troy, "No tickling!" Troy smiled and rubbed her head of curls.

"She'll be fine Aunt Margaret, you guys enjoy yourselves!" Troy smiled as the front door closed. "So, Anna Grace, what would you like to do this fine evening?"

She smirked mischievously pressing her pointer finger to her lips, she smiled up at Troy. "Finger paints!"

Not again. He thought. But he couldn't say no to her puppy dogs "We'll have to do it outside on the driveway, because we got in trouble last time!"

Troy laughed silently as he thought about the last time they played 'finger paints' and ended up finger painting the walls.

"Otay!" she said running towards the back door as Troy grabbed the finger paints out of the bottom kitchen cabinet, and headed out after her. When Troy slammed the screen door he saw her standing on the drive way with the orange basketball clutched in her tiny hands, it looked bigger than she did. He watched her with a genuine smile on his face, as he watched her attempt to get it in the basket, but failed miserably. Troy laughed as he came up behind her and lifted her off the ground twirling her in circles. "Are you ready for finger paints he asked sitting down with her in his lap and setting a piece of paper in front of them.

"Yay Twoy!!" she said brightly reaching for the finger paints, which she couldn't reach. Troy helped her by picking the up and holding the tray of paints in his hand. He watched her as she got a big red glob of paint and slashed it across the perfectly white paper.

"Hey look Anna grace," He said in a soft voice he only used around her. He wiped his index finger through the orange paint and drew a neat line directly under the red one, "We can make a rainbow."

After there rainbow was completed Troy sloppily scratched their names in the up corner. He watched Anna Grace lovingly as he watched her stand up in front of him ,while he was still kneeling, and pick up her masterpiece. "Look Twoy! Look how pwetty it is!"

She sat down again on the concrete and pulled of her shoes. "Twoy? Let's play 'nastics again."

Ever since Anna Grace had just turned two, troy would always spin her around spin her around in circles. So when she got old enough she started calling it "Playing 'Nastics" which meant, playing gymnastics.

Troy grinned as he watched her stand up again, bare foot in her polka dotted black dress. "Are you ready?" he asked pulling her off the ground from under shoulders. He lifted her up until her small tummy was in front of his mouth and blew a big fat kiss onto her belly.

"Ahhaahhaa! Twoy!" She said giggling as he begun to turn her in full circles her feet flying through the air. But Anna Grace saw someone out of the corner of her eye that Troy didn't see. It was a tall girl with long midnight hair galling down her back.

"Down Twoy!" she said. Once he had dropped the small bundle of joy to the ground he watched her run over to there picture and begin running across the small stretch of grass between his and Gabriella's houses. "Anna Grace!" he yelled. Don't go over there." But he felt his heart sing as he saw the slender busty girl emerge from her garage and start down her driveway. She was oblivious to the fact he was standing there, and that a little girl was running towards her.

"Hey, Giwrrl!" Called Anna Grace as she padded up to her on the cobblestone driveway.

He watched Gabriella's reaction. Anna Grace walked up to her and pulled on her light yellow sun dress that was tight around her full cleavage and flowed out at her bust.

"Hi!" Gabriella said enthusiastically bending down next to Anna Grace.

"Look at what me and Twoy made!" She said brightly.

Anna Grace shoved the piece of paper into Gabriella's hands. "Oh, it's beautiful, sweetie!" Gabriella handed the paper back to her. "What's your name?" asked Gabriella in a soft loving vice.

"Anna Grace" she said joyfully.

"That's really pretty name!" Gabriella said staring at the little girl who had so much happiness in her.

"What's your name?" Anna Grace asked curiously.

Gabriella knelt down on her knee. "My name's Gabriella!" She said softly.

Troy didn't realize he was staring at her stunning figure until he heard Anna Grace's light voice float across the yard. "Twoyy! Come meet Gabriella, she is pwetty!"

Troy trudged unsurely across the yard and took Anna Grace's hand, grabbing her attention. "Anna Grace, what have I told you abut bothering people?"

"I'm sowwy Twoy, I wuv you.." She looked up at him with her adorable puppy dog eyes. Troy loved her so much also, "I love you too, angel," he said pulling her soft frame up off the ground and onto his hip, "Just listen next time." He said softly kissing her small nose.

He patted her small tummy and smirked at her. Gabriella looked at them with a goofy smile. "This is Gabwiella!" Anna Grace said proudly pointing at the sun dress clad girl standing next to them, "You should make her your girlfriend, I bet she likes you!"

She jabbed her finger into Gabriella's small toned shoulder, "You think Twoy's handsome, wrrighht?" Anna Grace smiled at Gabriella's tickled expression.

"Oh of course!" she said grinning sheepishly at Troy, "he is the handsomest thing I've ever seen!" she said giggling ash she reached over her small hands and tickled Anna Grace's side, who squirmed, erupting in giggles in Troy's arms.

Troy smiled brightly, "Twoy, you're 'sposed to say tank you!" Anna Grace whispered in his ear. Troy heaved her up over his head so that she was sitting on his shoulders, he look up at Gabi winking, "Thank you Gabriella" he said making sure to use her full name. "I think you are stunningly gorgeous your self." And he meant it that was for sure.

Gabriella giggled flirtatiously, "Awh, Troy, she is really cute! Is she your….?"

"Cousin" Troy said finishing her sentence.

Anna Grace slumped over on Troy's shoulders. "Hey Twoy, I'm tired." She sighed resting her chin on his head.

Troy laughed at her change of attitude, he stared at Gabriella longingly, not caring if she noticed or not. He slowly drank her in once again, her large brown eyes, the large amount of tan cleavage supported by her yellow sun dress, which showed off her tan perfectly. His eyes cast downward, checking out her toned legs and perfectly sculpted hips. "My god" he thought to himself. He pictured her under him, his breath shallow, thrusting his long hard length into her.

Whoa.

No.

He couldn't think like that.

He felt his most sensitive organ tingle and harden slightly.

_Shit._

Troy heard Anna Grace sigh on top of him. He looked down at his feet, and then up at Gabriella again, who was also looking at her feet, when she noticed Troy was checking her out.

The next thing Troy knew it was dark. "Well…" Troy said biting his lower lip…..Troy was interrupted by the girls giggling, all of the sudden rain was pouring down by the bucket load. Gabriella and Anna Grace's shrieks and laughter filled the air as Troy lifted Anna Grace off his shoulders and onto the ground where Gabriella took her small hand in hers a twirled around in the evening rain.

Troy wasn't sure if it was five minutes, or five seconds he stood there watching them, his heart pounding. There she was holding the small hand of the little girl, twirling around in her soaked dress. Under her dress he could clearly see a striped pink bra, now that her light yellow dress was soaking wet. He smiled a small smile. As he kept watching the tow girls spin around. Gabriella bent down and lifted the small girl into the air, both of them giggling non stop. Troy felt water drip down his face and soak through his shirt but he didn't care one bit. "C'mon girls, you're going to catch a cold!" he yelled loudly over the roar of the rain. A bolt of lightening lit up the sky as he watched the two girls run over to him.

**Gabi's POV**

She smiled as the rain slipped slowly down her neck. She clutched the little girls had tightly, running towards the gorgeous boy standing, waiting for them in the rain. They had run all the way down the driveway dancing around in the rain, while Troy stood and watched. Once they ran up to him, she noticed how his shirt stuck to his upper body when it was wet. She licked her chapped lips and lifted Anna grace off the ground and gave her to Troy, she leaned in slowly, her breathing bouncing off his lips, and placed a small kiss on Anna Grace's nose. She smirked at Troy and waved goodbye, stepping into her garage.

She walked into the kitchen dripping with rain water. That must've been the most fun experience she had since like a dance in the eighth grade, her in Albuquerque she finally felt at home, she felt loved.

After making it to her room, she discarded the soaking dress and underwear and stepped wearily into the warm shower, letting the warm water over come her.

After her shower when she was all cozy and snuggled in bed, she thought about today, when she almost cried. She had innocently been walking down the hall when bam she had collided with his sexy, hard, chest. Her papers went everywhere, scattering about the hall. Ten he said it. He spoke that one syllable word.

"Gabi"

And she wanted to cry.

That was the last thing her father ever said to her…was…

"Gabi"

**AN: Review. Tell me what you think about EVERYTHING. Ok listen, wow. i haven't gotten like but two reviews per chapter, and i'm saying thanks to those few people, i love you. but if you really want me to countinue this you're going to have to review, this is one of those strories where i need feedback. i need at least ten reviews before i update, and i already have the chapter written, and is very troyella-ish. very fluffy. it's up to you now.**


	5. Cold Shower

AN: I'm sad today

**AN: I'm sad today. Read&Review.**

**Isn't Everything Wonderful Now?**

**Troy's POV**

_Moonlight cast dark shadows across the swell of her breasts, as it radiated through the small window. His low moan penetrated the silence as he felt her tongue slip from his navel to his hard pecks. His fingers slowly traced her flawless cheek bone with his long finger as she gazed up at him. Her lips lingered there in front of him, taunting him. His held tilted forward and captured her lips with his. He felt the bulge in his pants become even harder than it was before, as their lips danced together erotically. Slowly her tongue dipped in between his closed lips, exploring his mouth. There tongues battled and his slowly wrapped around hers, eliciting a throaty moan from the beautiful brunette. There lips untangled as Troy felt the need to be more in charge; he flipped them over, gently resting her head on the pillow._

_He was only wearing his plaid boxers, as she was only in her bra and small lacy thong. _

"_Troy…." She moaned bucking her hips as his calloused hand massaged her erected nipple through the silky material of her bra. He felt her small hand travel down his chest, before slowly, and teasingly stroking his hard manhood. His lips reached for her neck, placing small open mouth kisses behind and under her ear. She moaned from pleasure. Loving the effect he had on her he tauntingly ran his tongue along her collar bone. Her leg wrapped around his calf in response to his actions, and her hand started rubbing him harder. _

"_Gabi….If you keep that up, I'm not going to last……" Troy grunted in a slow pleasured way as her hands continued there actions. "Shit….." He mouthed closing his eyes._

"Gabriella!" He yelled, moaning wildly, as he opened his eyes sunlight invaded his vision. He sprung up into a sitting position and shielded his eyes from the morning sun that was washing through his room. "Ga--….." Troy looked at the place beside him on the bed and sighed. No one was there. It was just a _dream._

Troy could feel his hard member under the covers, throbbing in pain. He was in need of a release.

Flipping off his bed, Troy looked at his alarm clock, 8:45 am. That was unreasonably early for him but he decided he could play some basketball while it was still cool out. He stifled a yawn as he trudged into the bathroom, turning on the shower and adjusting it to a freezing temperature. He undressed and stepped into the shower, thinking…."Why a dream about Gabriella, and not Meg….?"

He pondered that thought as he showered but no reason came to mind. He was still thinking about it when he got out of the shower.

And when he put on his clothes.

And when he grabbed is basketball.

And when he ate some cereal.

And when he went outside.

And when he saw her, sitting peacefully on the grass with a sketch pad sitting in her lap.

And when he thought about walking over to her, but decided it would be better if she said hello first.

He dribbled his ball skillfully before artistically dunking it into the net. He was wearing some baggy blue gym shorts and a white cotton tee shirt.

After his shower, he, and little Troy felt a whole lot better after his little dreaming incident. But he just couldn't figure out why Gabriella had floated into his dream and not Meg. I mean for the past three months she had been the only one to arouse him, except for last night, with Gabriella and Anna Grace. He shot a three pointer and then just started shooting free throws.

"Meg is hot." He thought.

He missed a shot.

"Gabriella is hotter." He thought.

He made a shot.

"I have known Meg longer…..and we had sex….." he thought.

He missed a shot.

"Gabriella is still hotter." He thought.

He made a shot.

"Why Gabriella/" he thought.

He missed, letting the ball roll away as he sank onto the ground, sighing. His back felt cold against the hot concrete. He slowly rubbed some sleep away from his eyes, then resting one hand back on his stomach. A smile grew on his face as he heard a giggle and a "thump-thump-thump" come from behind him. He decided to act like he didn't notice, and continued laying there on the ground, enjoying the feeling of the warm concrete.

"It looks like someone needs to go back to bed." He heard the angelic voice float across his driveway.

"No," he thought, "If I did that I would need another cold shower." He slowly sat up and looked at her approaching him from behind with the morning sun shining brightly behind her. He still hadn't said anything.

"I don't think so." He said, as a bird chirped near by.

"Really? Cause it looks like the Wildcat star could use a nap." She said tossing the ball at his muscular figure.

"Wildcat star?" he said chuckling. He stood up slowly while grabbing the basketball.

"Yup, wildcat star, or what am I supposed to call you King, or Golden Boy?" She asked sarcastically reaching for the ball in his arms. He jerked away dribbling the ball through his legs.

"Wildcat is just fine." He chuckled, dribbling around her. She snatched the ball from him, causing a surprised expression to form on his face. She held it securely in her arms as she ran, and he followed her.

"Hey, now that's called carrying and it's illegal in the basketball world!" He yelled as her tan legs carried her away from him, holding his basketball.

"Well _Wildcat._ I don't live in the basketball world." She replied smartly smirking at him through her soft lips. He smirked, saying nothing, as he ran forward pulling her waist backwards into his pelvis. He reached over her shoulder, reaching his large hands down towards the basketball. But just as he got a good grip she flung the basketball in front if her. She giggled as his hot breath hit her ear.

He smirked, "Now Gabriella that was not very nice!" He said teasingly, "I think you should be punished." He heard her gasp as his hands start tickling her sides. She squirmed against him as she laughed.

"Troy! My lord, stop!" she giggled even more, moving against his hard body.

He felt her soft body push against his and he started to become aroused, he slowly released her from his grasp, his warm lips brushing against her neck. Tingles rippled through his body, crashing like waves.

The next thing he knew Gabriella was running from him, with the basketball in her hands. She was all the way over in her yard.

"Ohh _Wildcat!" _ She called grinning devilishly. He stood there looking at her, then it was his turn to smirk, as he lifted his thin shirt over his head and let it fall to the pavement.

"Yes Gabriella?" he asked walking slowly into her yard. He moved closer and she took a step back.

Then he got even closer.

And she moved even farther away.

He walked by her sketch pad, which was lying forgotten in the grass.

He sprinted towards her grabbing her again by the waist, but she twisted, causing them to gall onto the ground, his hard body landing on top of her. He caught himself before he almost crushed her curvy figure.

"Smooth." He said sitting up and rolling off of her, causing all of the tingles to disappear. She just giggled, and smiled as she handed him the basketball.

"See yah later Troy!" she said heaving her perfect figure up and swinging her hips as she walked over to her sketch pad. She picked it up and smiled once more over her shoulder before disappearing inside.

"Gabriella." He said. Letting the letters roll off his tongue. He smirked. "Gabriella." He said it again, and smirked, again.

**AN: Sorry so short. Like I said, I'm sad today.**


	6. Soft Heat

**AN: Thank you to those who reviewed, I appreciate it very much. I'm happy today, are you?**

**Isn't Everything Wonderful Now?**

**Gabi's POV**

A leaf twirled slowly to the ground outside her window. A small breeze rustled the branches, causing birds to chirp in discomfort. Gabriella was situated comfortably on a small window seat staring out into the yard, watching the small signs of fall appear. She sighed, stretching her neck to pear out across her yard and into her neighbor's yard. It was deserted, unfortunately. She hadn't seen the teenage boy in two days. Not even at school. Her eyes searched the vacant look of his house. She knew he was there, because his truck was parked snuggly in his garage. Surely he wanted to see her…right? I mean why wouldn't he?

Gabriella shifted, now finding herself uncomfortable in her small perch by the window. She clicked her tongue, thinking over the things she had to do for school that week, some chemistry, a computer graphics project, and some Scholastic Decathlon form Taylor wanted her to fill out just for the hell of it.

"I hate school." She mumbled stretching as she stood up in her purple sweat pants. The warm carpet gushed through her toes as she walked to the bathroom. She pulled her hair out of a messy bun and into a high pony tail. Sitting at her desk now, she clicked open her laptop to check her e-mail. She had one from a friend in Georgia. It said:

_Lizzybooloo347 has sent you a message subject __Long time no see, Gabs! __At 3:52 on the 18th_

She didn't open it.

She deleted it.

A small ding erupted from her computer as a little window popped up.

It read:

"_You have two unread IM's from __**GoWldcts14, **__would you like to open them?"_

She clicked on the small read button allowing the message to pop up.

_Your instant message session has now started with __**GoWldcts14**_

**GoWldcts14: **Hey Brie!

**GoWldcts14: **Wait, is it okay if I call you that?

_BrieElla77:__**Sure, you can call me that, but can I know who you are first?**_

**GoWldcts14: **Oh, it's Troy, lol sorry.

_BrieElla77:_ _**It's okay. Hey Troy!**_

**GoWldcts14: **Yeah I got your screen name from Chad, who somehow got it from Tay.

_BrieElla77:_ **Oh, I see…so what are you doing?**

**GoWldcts14: **Looking at you.

_BrieElla77: __**Excuse me?**_

**GoWldcts14: **I like your purple sweats.

_BrieElla77:_ _**What the hell?**_

**GoWldcts14: **Your ass looks HOT in them.

_BrieElla77:__**Okay, thanks, I get it. Where are you?**_

**GoWldcts14: **Top window, farthest to the right.

Gabriella stood up from her chair and crept slowly towards the window peering out. She located the window and saw Troy, at a desk with his laptop staring straight back at her. He motioned towards his computer, and then pointed at her. She giggled excitedly and skipped back over to her computer chair.

**GoWldcts14: **Stop spying on me, Montez.

_BrieElla77:_ _**Me? Spying on you? Yah right. More like you, spying on me, Bolton!**_

**GoWldcts14: **You know you like it.

_BrieElla77:_ **I don't think so Wildcat.**

**GoWldcts14: **Wanna hang out? We don't have a lot of hw.

**GoWldcts14: **And I never see you at school

**GoWldcts14:** It's like you hide from me.

**GoWldcts14: **Wait, do you?

**GoWldcts14: **You there?

_BrieElla77:_ **I g2g sorry, Mom's orders, bye bye Bolton!**

**GoWldcts14: **Okay, bye.

_GoWldcts14 has now signed off and will receive your IMs when signing back on._

Gabriella breathed in deeply, shutting her laptop in the process. She could feel Troy's eyes burning into her back, but she didn't dare turn around and meet his gaze. It was Wednesday afternoon, the worst day, and the worst time. She felt the need to perfect her movements while he watched her. She slowly stood up and pretended to straighten the covers on her bed. After she did that she cleared off her desk, putting random things back where they belonged. After doing things like that she built up the courage to turn on her heel and gaze towards his window, only to be greeted by cold emptiness looking back at her.

I bet he's pissed.

Or maybe he thinks I'm weird for just signing off like that.

Maybe I shouldn't be so spontaneous all the time

Wait! I'm not even spontaneous! I'm more…

Artistic! Yeah, artistic.

But wait, why is he mad?

He said my ass looked hot.

That was…sweet, no…more like..

Perverted.

Damn it.

Shut up Gabriella.

She picked up her basket of dirty clothes and trudged down the stairs, she lifted the lid to the wash and dumped the clothes in. "I am not spontaneous!" she mumbled, as she poured in the strong smelling detergent.

It was funny how she always did this, she would think that someone, most likely a boy, thought something about a certain way she did or said something, and then she would spend weeks trying to make up for it, or cover it up when the truth was the person never really noticed it in the first place, and if they did they didn't care enough to judge her about it. She mumbled more incoherent words as she started the wash carrying the basket back up to her room.

--

The air blasted through the vents in her Mom's Volvo as they arrived in the front circle of the school. "I want my own car Mom, I look like dork getting dropped off like this every day!" She spoke quickly gathering her things, and opening the door, to step into the cool air. "Bye Mom!" she slammed the white door as she trudged towards the taunting front doors of the high school. She didn't know, that when she walked by, boy's eyes traveled down her body, imaging her naked on a porno poster. She didn't know that when she sat down in class, boy's eyes paid more attention to her bouncing breasts, than to her flawless features that adorned her face. She didn't know that when they said "boys" that it meant every boy in the student population, minus Troy Bolton. He was watching her now. He saw her there every morning, and that was the only time he saw her. But she didn't know this, and he probably wasn't intending to tell her either.

Her shoes squeaked against the wax floors, as she stopped in front of her locker dressed in her normal outfit of jeans and graphic tee that read "Hug a tree, they have less problems than people." And then some flip flops, which were almost out of season. She felt an unwanted presence behind her as she stuffed her third and fourth period books into her locker. Gabriella turned around slowly coming face to face with a blonde boy, named Ryan Evans, who was the twin of the school bitch, Sharpay Evans.

"I don't agree with your shirt." He said eyeing her up and then down. "I think you would rather hug me, than a dirty tree right?" He spoke, trying to start up a flirty conversation.

"Disgusting." Gabriella thought, but didn't dare say it out loud. "Uhm, sure thing." She mumbled, slamming her locker and starting down the hall towards Mrs. Prucha's homeroom, the most wasted thirty minutes of her life.

"I knew you liked me!" he chirped quirkily, nudging her elbow, almost causing her to drop all of her books onto the tile floors. She stopped by her room number 21, Mrs. Prucha's room. "Want me to walk you to your homeroom?" he questioned, doing that freaky eye thing some people do. You know like when you look down, because you don't want to look into there eyes, but then they just tilt there head side ways and shove there face right up next to yours? "Troy doesn't do that…" She thought.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I'm already here." She said trying to pull off her best fake smile while scampering into the room, where she also had Spanish second period.

--

The street light flickered on. "Great, just fucking great!" Gabriella complained staring at the cars flashing by on the highway. It was pitch black outside, and the street light was the only light she had. She sat impatiently on a red and white bench, which was bolted to the ground right in front of the main lobby at the school. She had been waiting on her mom for two hours now. She had seen Chad pass by a few minutes ago, along with someone else from the basketball team, that she understood to be Jason Cross. She shuffled her feet. The one day her mom was late, she left her damn sweat shirt at home. She heard a dog bark, down at the park on 42nd street. She moaned, dad gum her mom and her stupid job, for making me move around the country, and sit alone outside schools in the fucking freezing cold she screamed in her mind. Gabriella shivered, clutching her arms around her tighter.

"Hey Brie." Hot breath scorched her ear, but she reflexively leaned into the warmth feeling her neck come in contact with someone's warm cheek, cuasing tingles to spraer into her neck. She jerked away, and looked eagerly into the awaiting blue eyes. She had to admit that he always startled her with these things he would do.

"Hey Wild- Tr-Troy." She stopped herself from using his nick name, why? She wasn't sure.

He was standing behind her, and she could feel the heat radiating off his body. "Did you just get done with basketball?" She said, her teeth chattering, as she tried to start conversation. He didn't answer, but she felt blazing hot sparks shoot through her arms as to warm hands traveled slowly from her shoulders to her elbows.

"C'mon Montez. Let me give you a ride home, your about to die from frost bite." Troy said leaning over letting his breath hit her like a warm tropical wave of lust.

"I-I-I dunno." She said chattering nonstop. "My mom wouldn't like th-a-a-at-at." She said, shivers racking her body.

"You can't be serious!" He said in a strong voice, the cold was obviously not affecting him, "If you won't come with me, then I'm going to sit here with you until your mom comes." He huffed maneuvering around the bench so that he could sit down beside her, dropping his bags to the chilly pavement. His side was touching hers. Allowing soft heat to fill her veins. She breathed in deeply trying to remember is musky scent.

She wasn't sure how long they had sat there in the cold but she soon fell asleep, but when she woke again, she felt warm breath hitting her face. She opened her eyes and saw Troy's gym short clad legs in front of her. Her small head was lying in his lap, while she felt his fingers thread slowly through her hair. His warm breath hit her every time he breathed out. She closed her eyes again pretending to still be asleep, and snuggled further into his lap, not caring if he became aroused or not, she was cold, and she loved his amazing body heat.

The next thing she knew she felt her body being lifted, in a cradle like position, and she heard Troy picking up there bags. "You're tired Montez" he mumbeled heaving her up, "And I bet you can't hear me." It must be late she thought wearily. But she didn't really care now. She felt her body bump slowly against his built chest, as he trudged toward his truck. She snuggled deeper into his chest, gulping in his scent every time she breathed. The cold air was nipping at her toes, seeing as she was only wearing flip flops.

She heard the car door open, and heard Troy toss her bags into the back. She felt something warm and wet touch her forehead, but then quickly pull away as the passenger side door was slammed shut, and the driver's door was forced open. The engine started and warm air blasted in her ears. Her forehead was tingling…

She was metling, trickiling in different directions, but she was most definetly falling...that was for sure.

**AN: Thanks for reading. Review if you liked it! :) thanks kiddos.**


	7. Back

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! No, this is not an update, but more of a heads up! I just posted a new story call "Fearless"...check it out :) I have got half a chapter of "Unwanted" written and I should be posting it soon! I'm so sorry for the absence. But thank you to all of you who reviewed or anything, thank you so much! You can review or PM me if you need any help, or have any questions.**


End file.
